Hypothèses
by Rinne-chan
Summary: Il pleut. Le nouveau QG est glacial, et pas juste parce que le chauffage est inefficace. Il y règne une atmosphère austère, triste. Pourtant, ça ne devrait pas l'atteindre. Il ne devrait rien ressentir d'autre que de l'ennui devant les pertes de la Congrégation. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et ce n'est que l'une des choses qui clochent chez lui...


_**Salut! Voici un petit OS que j'ai pondu il n'y a pas longtemps et que j'ai décidé de publier ce soir, après l'avoir un peu révisé vu que je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Il est vraiment court, sans prétention, mais je l'aime bien. C'est un LaLee, centré sur Lavi, parce que j'adore ce couple. Et aussi parce que je pense que l'auteur aussi xD**_

_**Enfin, c'est ma première fic sur DGM, alors je ne suis pas trop certaine... Bonne lecture!**_

_**Disclaimer: Tout le tralala ne m'appartient pas, et j'en suis bien contente car c'est chiant à maîtriser, des Komulin.**_

* * *

La pluie tambourine sur les carreaux, glisse le long des pierres, s'infiltre dans les interstices. Elle suinte par les murs, imprégnant la pièce de son humidité glacée. Un peu plus et il pourrait voir de la vapeur se former au rythme de leurs respirations. La couverture est mince et ne le protégerait certainement pas du froid s'il était seul. De toute façon, elle aurait pu être épaisse qu'il en aurait frissonné tout de même. Le bâtiment en tant que tel dégage une telle austérité que même lui ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir un malaise.

Ce n'est pas nécessairement parce que c'est une ancienne cathédrale inhabitée depuis longtemps, dont les murs de pierre ne conservent aucunement la chaleur, ou à cause de son apparence sévère. Il espèrerait que ce soit le cas. Mais au fond de lui, il sait qu'il n'aime pas cet endroit à cause des pertes qu'il représente. Et ça lui fait peur. Parce qu'il n'est pas censé ressentir ce sentiment. Il n'est pas censé être touché par le départ d'Allen, la disparition de Kanda ou encore le destin de celle qu'il tient dans ses bras. Ça devrait lui être complètement égal. Et pourtant il la ressent, cette déchirure, cette inquiétude, ce _manque_.

Il sait qu'il devrait y mettre fin. Partir loin, assigner un autre Bookman à cette tâche, avant de biaiser l'histoire. Mais il ne peut pas. Ce serait montrer qu'il a échoué, bien sûr, mais c'est surtout qu'il ne le _veut_ pas. Il s'en sent incapable. Et ça lui fait peur, en même temps de le rendre heureux. Car pour une fois dans sa vie, il se sent _humain_.

Il ne sait pas exactement quand ça a commencé. Peut-être son destin était-il scellé au moment même où il avait mis les pieds dans la Congrégation. Peut-être est-ce le moment où il l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois, ou encore sa première mission. Il ne le saura jamais. Il sait qu'il ne mettra jamais la main sur le détail qui l'a fait changer précisément, irrémédiablement. Il ne saura jamais quand les émotions qu'il feignait ressentir, la peur pour ses camarades, sa joie de les voir, sa détermination à les sauver, sont devenues vraies. Il ne saura jamais à quel moment exactement il a cessé de privilégier son statut de Bookman pour mettre leur survie en tête de ses priorités. Il ignorera pour toujours à quel moment son impartialité a fait place à la compassion. Et quelque part, ça ne le dérange pas plus que ça.

Toute sa vie, il a trouvé les humains idiots. Se battant toujours entre eux, certains que leurs convictions étaient les bonnes, souffrant chacun de leur côté en tentant de minimiser les pertes… La guerre entre les exorcistes et le Comte n'était pas différente. Il n'était du côté de la Congrégation que par utilité, il faisait le trouble-fête pour pouvoir s'approcher des gens et glaner des informations sans avoir à s'exposer en retour. Pourtant, c'est précisément cette guerre, peu différente des autres, qui était parvenue à le changer.

Peut-être était-ce parce que pour la première fois, il se battait avec d'autres personnes, pour un but précis. Peut-être parce qu'ils lui sauvèrent la vie et qu'il l'a fait à son tour. Peut-être l'Innocence l'avait-elle changé. Peut-être aussi simplement à cause de ses propres erreurs, qu'il leur a donné plus accès à lui-même qu'il ne le voulait. Ou alors c'est simplement que c'était son destin. Ce à quoi il ne croyait pas.

Il sait qu'il devrait regretter, là, maintenant. Il devrait être envahi de culpabilité d'avoir trompé son mentor, d'avoir failli à son travail et de gâcher son avenir. Il devrait craindre la réaction du reste de l'organisation des Bookmen lorsqu'ils sauront sa défaite, qu'il ne pourra cacher. Il devrait aussi craindre les Komulin et le frère sister-complexé de celle qui dort dans ses bras. Il devrait se sentir coupable à mort de sa propre faiblesse, de son échec à rester impartial.

Mais il s'en fiche. Parce qu'il est heureux, pour une des rares fois de sa vie. Ce n'est pas un bonheur teinté de soulagement d'être en vie à la fin d'une bataille. Ce n'est pas celui, vide, qu'il fait semblant de ressentir en tout temps. C'est une extase pure mais simple, basée sur le présent, inconsciente des conséquences ou de l'avenir. La simple sensation du corps de celle qu'il a fini par aimer contre le sien, le souvenir de ses caresses et de ses baisers, la douce chaleur qui émane d'elle… Et le simple fait d'être capable de ressentir tout ça, de savoir que ce n'est pas feint, vide, lui procure une immense joie, qui éclipse tous les Komulin de la terre. Parce qu'il n'est plus un simple pot vide dont on change l'étiquette et le contenu selon ses besoins. Parce qu'en cet instant, il a été plus libre et plus vrai que tout ce qu'il a jamais été. Et que pour lui, ça vaut tout l'or du monde.

Il est intelligent. Il sait qu'il risque gros, elle aussi. Ce n'est pas nouveau, mais cette fois le danger est d'une toute autre nature. Mais pour l'instant, il décide de l'ignorer. Il veut simplement profiter. Profiter de ce petit cocon de chaleur et de tendresse, en plein milieu d'une minuscule chambre austère, perdue dans une immense cathédrale lugubre en temps de guerre. Ça sera peut-être la seule fois. Il mourra peut-être lors du prochain combat, en la protégeant qui sait. Peut-être que ce sera elle qui périra. Si jamais c'était le cas, alors il ferait semblant que rien ne se serait passé et retournerait à son existence vide. Personne ne saurait jamais rien. Et il pourrait fuir en étant utile. Devenir aussi vide que son travail l'exige, s'assurer que ça n'arrive plus jamais. Dans ce cas-là, il serait prêt à le faire, parce que ce serait son moyen à lui de se prouver qu'elle avait bien existé. S'assurer qu'elle soit la seule, à jamais. Mais en ce moment elle est là, en vie, et il ferait n'importe quoi pour préserver cet instant. Et, ose-t-il penser, s'il ne peut le préserver indéfiniment, le reproduire. Maintenant qu'il sait ce que c'est que d'être humain, maintenant qu'il est impliqué, il ne veut pas revenir en arrière. Il ne _peut_ plus revenir en arrière.

Parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, il sait ce qu'il veut, au moins en partie. Parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sent entier. Parce que quand elle l'a appelé Lavi, il a réalisé que c'était son nom. Pas un pseudonyme. _Lui. _Lavi.

* * *

_**Et voilà! Comme je disais, c'est vraiment très court. Je voulais exploiter un peu le caractère de Lavi et son indécision par rapport à son statut de Bookman et d'exorciste. Je ne sais pas si c'est réussi par contre...**_

_**Peut-être que cet OS est le premier d'une suite, mais pour l'instant rien n'est écrit et je dois encore aller bûcher sur mon autre fic de Naruto. Cependant, DGM m'inspire alors on verra bien!**_

_**M'enfin, écrivez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!**_

_**Bisous!**_

_**Rinne**_


End file.
